father_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot Emilia and Vicki run into some trouble on their way back to Clearwood. Full Chapter ROCK CONCERT (THE SAME NIGHT AT CHAPTER 8) A rock concert is commencing very hotly. They are very loud and so are the cheerings of their audience. The audience is packed and they are all screaming, dancing, throwing stuff, and waving their lighters. They are doing the typical things that you see the audience doing at a rock concert. Attending this concert is Emilia and Vicki, whom are having a good time together, cheering on their favorite band. They are holding hands, jumping up and down, screaming their lungs out, and waving their lighters. ON THE ROAD (AFTER THE CONCERT) Emilia and Vicki are driving on their way back to Clearwood. They look drained from the shouting and jumping around that they did at the concert. Vicki notices that they're next to the cemetary. She states that her mother is buried here. Emilia asks when was the last time that she visited her mother's grave. Vicki states that it's been a long time and that she'd like to sometime. Emilia sympathizes and asks if she'd like them to stop by there. Vicki says that she'd love to. So they turn into the cemetary. AT THE CEMENTARY Emilia and Vicki walk through the cemetary. It's a dark night with only the moonlight giving them light. They have to use the flashlights on their phones to see the tombstones. They look through each and every tombstone until they find -- CAROLINE KENNEDY (1974-2014). Vicki becomes emotional and tears up as she approaches her mother's grave. She kneels down and speaks to her mother's grave. "Mama. I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I miss you so much." Emilia is trying to stay strong for her girlfriend. But hearing her cry over her mother makes her tear up. She knows what she's going through somewhat. Even though, Anton and Emilia's mom is alive, she is not around. So she, too, misses her own mother. Vicki stands up and turns to Emilia, crying into her arms. Emilia holds her and comforts her. Suddenly, they both hear footsteps walking towards them. They turn to see -- THE SILHOUETTE OF GHOSTFACE. As Ghostfac sees them and knows that they see him, he pulls out his knife and starts walking towards them. Emilia and Vicki scream and run. Ghostface proceeds to chase them. He's gaining up on them. But they run as fast as they can through the cemetary. They make it out of the cemetary. But Ghostface is extremely close to them. They quickly get into the car. Emilia attempts to start the car. But it won't start. Vicki is panicking, screaming at Emilia to start the car. "I'M TRYING!" They both see Ghostface running out of the cemetary and heading for their car. Rather than going for Vicki's side, which is the closest side, he runs behind the car and goes for the driver's side. Ghostface gets to Emilia's side. But she quickly locks all of the car's doors, preventing him from getting in. Emilia continues to struggle to get the ignition to start. As this occurs, Ghostface prepares to swing his knife at the window. Emilia is finally able start the car. Ghostface swings his knife. But before it can make contact with the window -- EMILIA DRIVES OFF. This causes Ghostface to stumble and fall to the ground. He gets up and stands there. However, he doesn't exactly seem too upset that they got away. Was this just to mess with them? The girls are so shocked and horrified. "That was so close." said Vicki. Emilia has a nervous chuckle as she states, "I didn't think we'd make it." Vicki asks, "Who was that creep?" But Emilia just shrugs with the same curiosity. She says that she just wants to go home, which Vicki agrees with. AT MELISSA'S HOUSE Melissa is lying asleep on her couch with the TV on. Despite coming from a rich family, she's been trying to live her life without her family's money. She does well for herself. Her house is for a middle class person who makes good money. She's showing off her success but also some modesty. She still has some of her upbring in her style. But she's trying to live the middle class life that she experienced with Daphne, the Carter family, and their friends. Melissa's phone rings, which wakes her up. She checks her phone and sees that it's from an UNKNOWN CALLER. So she ignores. It stops ringing after a while. But the caller calls two more times. Both times Melissa ignores the calls. However, when the caller calls for a fourth time, an annoyed Melissa finally answers the call and says, in a bitchy tone, "What do you want, scammer?" "Hello, Melissa." says the voice of Ghostface. Melissa recognizes the voice as Ghostface from the STAB movies. Melissa says, "Grow up, kids. Go bother your parents with this shit." She hangs up and turns back to her TV. However, the phone rings again and Melissa becomes anger. She answers the phone and says, "Listen, asshole!" But Ghostface interupts with an angry tone, "No, you listen, you little rich bitch! You hang up on me again, I'll cut your fucking head off and send it to the Carter house for little Nancy to see." This horrifies Melissa. How does he know that she's rich and how does he know her relations to the Carters? How does he know about Nancy? Melissa asks, "Is this some kind of joke?" But Ghostface says, "More like...Revenge. Can you handle that? Brunette!" Melissa hangs up and runs to her door. She quickly locks the front door and looks through her peephole, but she doesn't see anyone at her porch. She backs away from the door and looks back at the full inside of her house. She gets this eerie feeling that something isn't right. So she proceeds to look around her house. She sees a door open by a closet that she doesn't remember opening. So she closes that door to see behind the door -- NOTHING. She sighs in relief. Suddenly, her phone rings and it's the Unknown Caller again. She answers and asks in a tough tone, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?" Suddenly, the closet door opens and out comes -- GHOSTFACE. Melissa barely has time to react and can only scream as Ghostface stabs her in the heart. Melissa gasps in pain. Ghostface pulls the knife out of her. Melissa falls to the floor. Her chest bleeds out profusely. Her mouth is also spewing out blood. She looks up at Ghostface, who raises his knife up at her. Melissa screams out as Ghostface stabs her a second time in the heart. Melissa Howard is dead. Deaths *CD = Chapter Death (Deaths in the chapter) *SD = Story Death (Overall deaths in the story) Trivia *This chapter gives some background on the mothers of Emilia and Vicki, who are not present in this story. *Ghostface makes his first appearance to some people in the Carter family's inner circle. *Melissa Howard becomes the first major person in the Carter inner circle to be murdered in this chapter. *This chapter was supposed to be posted on Saturday, November 2. But Donald was distracted and forgot to posted. So it was posted on Monday, November 3.